My school
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: Sakuras family has a bad reputation but last chance last serve. First chance for love like theirs.


My name is Sakura Haruno and i'm sixteen I have long pink hair with emarald green eyes. I have five other siblings who were all adopted like me except for one. Their's Konan who has blue hair amber eye's, Tenten who has brown hair and chocolate eye's, Chaos who is Tenten's original brother who also has brown hair but he has gray eye's, Johnny who was my original brother he has black hair gold eye's, and Jin he has blonde hair and green eye's. My adopted Mother's name is Tsunade, Jin is Tsunade's only real son she had him with her husband who died of a bullet wound to the head three month's before he was born. Tenten is 16, Chao is 17, Johnny is my twin brother so he is also 16, Konan is 17, and Jin is 17.

"Okay all six of you line up," said Tsunade we did as we were told knowing that most of us were in trouble "Sakura, Johnny sit down your not in trouble."

"Then why do you need us here momma," said Sakura.

"Cuz sweetheart this involes you too," she replied " Now like I was saying since you four caused so much trouble at your guy's last school, and the hospital, I have to find other means of motivations for money. Now their is this private school that willing to let you all go to school for free, and their is an on campus hospital, they only allow there to be two doctors for this on school hospital. Luckly for me they both were fired and they found me three days before you guys pulled your little stunt this school is a no tolerance school. You get in trouble you get expelled for three days and it incresses everyday you do something wrong. All of us will be living on campus tell the breaks so only on the breaks will we return to this house. You guys have to live in the dorm rooms and I will stay in a one bedroom on the outskirts of the edge of the ground. I expect you guys to vist me each and everyday but if I don't see you in a three day period I will hunt you down and embarrass you. This is not something we will discuss it has already been decided as a punishment to you four I'm just sorry that I have to punish the two good kids. There is another thing they only have room's in the guy's dorms so the girl's will be staying in the guy's dorms too."

"What is that even allowed," said Tenten.

"If the parent's agree so than yes," said Tsunade.

"When do we leave," I said accepting that we weren't going to get out of it.

"The bus will be here in 10 mineuts get enought of your stuff together since all the kids will have already started school and will be getting back from fall break i'll bring you guy's some more stuff when I come up in a week have enought cloths till then If **you **want anything else **you **better send me an e-mail me with what ever else **you **want. I'm saying **you** not you Tenten telling Sakura to send me a list of what **you** Tenten want kay kay go pack," said Tsunade.

I stood and walked up to my room I packed up my laptop, cloths for the week, chargers, Ipod, my high tops, and my old stuffed animal that my mom gave me before she died. My mom died after our birth she died with my brother and I in her arms Tsunade was the docter I had no other relatives even my dad was dead. Tsunade wanted all her kids to carry on their parents legacy so they left our last names the same. After I gathered my bathroom supplies I walked back down stairs with my smallest suitcase I had.

"I'm ready," I said as I entered the living room to say goodbye to my mom.

"You know I don't want to do this to you, but I don't know what else to do with them," she said.

**BEEP. BEEP.**

"I understand It's alright goodbye momma," I said walking out the others soon followed I stepped on the bus and sat down in the first seat right across from a guy with raven hair the back of his hair looked like a chicken butt.

"I wonder where this school is," said Tenten as she sat down in the seat next to me.

" Me too," said Konan as she sat on Tenten's lap being no room for her to sit in the seat.

"Miss your butt has to be touching the seat," said the bus driver Konan stood up Tenten spred her legs making it were when she sat down again her butt was bearly on the seat "fine suit yourself sweetheart just so you know its a three hour drive and im not stopping again and standing up while the bus is drivin' is a two day suspension."

"Blah," Konan said.

"Blah," said Tenten.

Johnny hopped up in the seat and yelled "BLAH." They bursted out into laughter.

"Sit the f***k down now," said the bus driver.

"It's okay asuma their just having fun," said this blonde headed kid with his hair spiked upwards (it's Naruto I don't know how to describe his hair) and blue eye's. He sat right behind the seat next to ours.

"If you don't mind I think i'll move so this isn't a problem,"i said i stood up to look for another spot but the only seat opened was right across the alley by the dark haired boy "can I set here." He looked up for a second gave a sigh but moved his bag anyways."Thank You I'm Sakura by the way."

"Hn," he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So please review it would make my day.


End file.
